


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by baby_bin



Series: iKON [15]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bobby and Hanbin really love each other, Bobby missed Hanbin a lot, But Bob is especially soft for Hanbin, Established Relationship, Everyone except doubleb don’t show up for long, Fluff, Hanbin smells like lavender always, M/M, and Hanbin is soft for Bob, everyone is soft, like chamomile or chrysanthemum or jasmine tea, or some form of a sweet subtle scent, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bin/pseuds/baby_bin
Summary: Bobby loves all his members, he really does, but when long schedules are over, there’s only one person he wants.





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why, but I’m just in such a soft mood these days and I’m taking it out on doubleb
> 
> RIP the 50+ unfinished fics in my docs tho lol

He was tired. He knew having solo schedules were good, that he could use his fame to spread iKON’s name around, but he really hated being away from his members.

There was no one to rely on when he had nothing to say or got too exhausted to muster up any charming actions. No silent support, a comforting hand on his lower back, or Hanbin’s fingers squeezing the nape of his neck in reassurance.

Only him, and the strangers surrounding him.

He tried to open the door as quietly as possible, coming back at 3 in the morning usually meant all his members (except Hanbin, the perpetual workaholic) were sleeping and he didn’t want to disturb their much needed rest.

To his surprise, the living room light shone dimly as a cartoon played softly in the background. At the sound of the entrance opening, five of his members whipped their heads around, brightening up like puppies at the sight of Bobby.

Jinhwan leapt up, scurrying across the wooden floor and flying into Bobby’s arms, the taller male barely catching him with slow limbs. “Bobby,” Jinhwan crowed, hugging him tightly. “You’re back!”

The other members pressed against him from all sides, warm smiles and happy eyes greeting him. “I’m home,” he said back, sighing as he embraced the eldest back, feeling familiar and comforting bodies around him.

“Have you eaten yet?” He heard Yunhyeong ask, his hand running through Bobby’s hair soothingly.

Bobby yawned, murmuring quietly. “No, but I’m not hungry. Ate a full lunch.” Though he could feel Yunhyeong’s dissatisfied glance, he was too tired to even think about putting food into his mouth.

All he wanted to do was fall into Hanbin’s embrace and finally sleep with his boyfriend again. It felt like it’d been years since the last time they were on the same bed together.

The realization of a distinct lack of slender fingers trailing along his neck made him straighten up in discomfort. He forcefully peeled his eyes opened and looked around, eyebrows furrowing at the prominent absence of his best friend.

“Where’s Hanbin?” He slurred, trying to stay awake for just a moment longer. He missed the amused glances the members exchanged and Chanwoo silently mouthing _‘whipped’_ towards Donghyuk, who snickered behind his hand.

“He’s in your room,” Junhoe spoke up, patting Bobby’s back. “He said he wanted to wait for you, but I think he fell asleep.”

The wooden floorboards in the hallway creaked, and everyone turned their attention to their leader, who appeared at the entrance, dressed in sweatpants and Bobby’s oversized shirt.

Bobby felt himself melting at the sight of Hanbin, doe-eyed and soft with sleep, wandering across the floor to stand in front of Bobby. The members parted like the red sea, knowing that more than anything, Bobby needed Hanbin like most people needed oxygen.

Hanbin looked into Bobby’s eyes, opening his arms in a silent demand. He grinned, wrapping his arms around Hanbin’s slim waist and tucking his head in the smaller male’s neck as he felt hands slip around his shoulders.

He breathed in Hanbin’s scent, the comforting lavender shampoo Hanbin always used filling his senses – along with the smell of sleep and warmth and all the things Bobby missed so, _so_ much while he was away.

“Welcome home,” Hanbin whispered into Bobby’s ear, kissing underneath it softly. Bobby sighed, all the tension of today seeping out of him.

He slumped into Hanbin, molding into him like two puzzle pieces finally reconnecting again.

“I’m back,” he said, burrowing his face deeper into the junction of Hanbin’s neck. “I missed you.”

He heard the members shuffling away, quiet _‘good night’_ s called back to the intertwined duo as they left to give the couple privacy.

Hanbin hummed, pulling back and ignoring Bobby’s whine of protest, cupping his face and pressing soft kisses onto his lips.

Bobby kissed back eagerly, sloppy with fatigue even as he wanted to continue. Hanbin laughed when Bobby’s mouth met the area of his cheeks and chin more than his lips.

“Let’s get you to bed,” he said, turning around to lead Bobby to their room when the older rapper pressed against his back, arms locked around his waist.

They shuffled down the hall, Hanbin huffing as Bobby refused to let go. “Hyung,” he said in both exasperation and fondness, “it’s hard to walk like this.”

“Don’t care. Missed you too much.” He felt Hanbin melt, felt his hands trailing from his forearms to his hands to hold them, slipping his fingers in to tangle them with Bobby’s. Hanbin didn’t protest anymore, the tips of his ears cotton candy pink.

Bobby kissed them out of impulse, nipping at one of them and smiling when Hanbin shivered in response. He was always so sensitive to every touch Bobby lavished on him.

It was cute. _Hanbin_ was cute.

God, he had missed him more than anything else in the world.

Bobby didn’t even know they’d gotten back to their room, too busy staring at Hanbin dopily, until the younger pushed him down onto the bed. He landed with a soft thump, sinking into the mattress with a hum of happiness.

It felt like a cloud. A cloud that smelled like Hanbin, but still didn’t have Hanbin in it, to Bobby’s great displeasure.

“Bin,” he whined, arm reaching out for his boyfriend until it dropped back down to the bed. “Come here and cuddle with me.”

Hanbin laughed, voice sounding further away. “I’ll be back soon, Bob. Wait up for me.” The door clicked shut and the rapper felt himself pout, eyes closed and sleep creeping up his body.

He tried to stay awake for Hanbin, he really did, but he was just so _tired_.

Darkness took over his senses and he slipped into a slumber, surrounded by Hanbin’s lavender smell and the ghost of all their nights spent tangled together.

  
-

  
A gentle hand shook him awake and he grumbled, face scrunching up as he tried to turn away from it.

He paused when Hanbin’s voice said, beyond amused, “Bob, wake up.” He groggily opened his eyes, seeing Hanbin standing there with two cups, one filled with water and another empty, and his toothbrush.

Setting the items down on the nightstand, he slipped an arm behind Bobby’s back and gently lifted him up, letting his bigger boyfriend slump against him like a limp doll.

“Brush your teeth,” he instructed Bobby. Bobby shook his head childishly, wanting to be pampered.

“You do it,” he demanded, obediently opening his mouth and letting Hanbin’s gentle care lull him into a hazy daze.

“Alright,” Hanbin said after Bobby rinsed his mouth out, “done.” Bobby sent him a toothy grin and pulled him down into his arms when Hanbin placed the cups and toothbrush on the nightstand.

Hanbin let out a surprised breath before curling into Bobby’s chest, tucking his head below Bobby’s chin. “The light,” Hanbin said and the other groaned.

So many things to do when all he wanted was to cuddle Hanbin and maybe mold them together into one body so they would never have to separate again.

He just really missed him.

Bobby reached over and turned off the lamp, sending the duo into darkness. He returned his hand to Hanbin’s back, pulling him closer and hugging him tightly, to the point where Hanbin could barely breathe.

“Bob,” he wheezed out, squirming in Bobby’s hold. Bobby reluctantly loosened his grip and felt Hanbin settle back against him.

Bobby broke the comfortable silence. “I really missed you. Even though I’ve already said it a lot, I really did. Everyday I was away, I always wanted you by my side.”

“I wish I could have been there,” Hanbin replied, tone soft and fond and sweet, “I missed you too.”

He felt Hanbin kiss his neck and he sighed, feeling the most content he’d ever been in a long time.

“Good night, Bob,” Hanbin whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Bin,” he hummed, pressing his face into Hanbin’s hair and breathing in deeply. He felt like home and Bobby never wanted to leave him ever again.

“Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~


End file.
